


Альбом памяти

by Bathilda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Sad and Sweet, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, майстрад - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: В 80 лет Грег и Майкрофт вспоминают свои прошлые Дни Святого Валентина. Годы спустя, когда их давно уже нет в живых, их племянница Розамунд находит альбом – свидетельство их любви друг к другу.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Майкрофт Холмс/Грег Лестрейд
Kudos: 28





	Альбом памяти

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Scrapbook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717440) by [brooklyn09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09). 



**Название:** Альбом памяти

 **Переводчик:** Bathilda

 **Бета:** [**Sectumsempra.**](https://pruny.diary.ru/), [**Ezhen**](https://ezhen.diary.ru/)

 **Оригинал:** The Scarpbook by brooklyn09 archiveofourown.org/works/13717440 Разрешение на перевод получено

 **Версия** : Шерлок (BBC)

 **Размер** : (драббл, 934 слова оригинала)

 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд

 **Категория** : слэш

 **Жанр:** флафф

 **Рейтинг:** G

 **Краткое содержание:** В 80 лет Грег и Майкрофт вспоминают свои прошлые Дни Святого Валентина. Годы спустя, когда их давно уже нет в живых, их племянница Розамунд находит альбом – свидетельство их любви друг к другу.

 **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора

 **Предупреждение:** закадровые смерти персонажей 

**Примечание:** Переведено для команды WTF Mystrade 2020

Грег сидел в своем любимом кресле-качалке, наслаждаясь чашкой свежезаваренного чая, и наблюдал за тем, как зимние птицы ссорились из-за зерен в кормушке. Майкрофт еще спал. В последнее время он все больше и больше времени проводил в кровати. Грег говорил себе, что Майкрофт просто отсыпался за все те бессонные годы, что он работал на «незначительной» должности в правительстве, и не хотел даже думать о том, что на самом деле его тело, как и собственное, попросту окончательно изнашивается. В конце концов, им обоим было уже за восемьдесят. Оба вышли на пенсию больше двадцати лет назад и переехали в деревенский дом в Эссексе. Они оставили свою лондонскую квартиру, но с годами все реже и реже там появлялись. Эта тихая пастораль стала теперь их единственным домом, здесь они были свободны от городской суеты и давления и могли просто спокойно жить: читать местные газеты, гулять рука об руку по лесу до озера, выбираться в ближайший город за продуктами. Время от времени наведываться в библиотеку. Проводить безмятежные вечера перед камином, читая или разговаривая. Спать, тесно обнявшись, убаюкав друг друга дыханием.

Грег очнулся от своих мыслей, услышав, как Майкрофт гремит чем-то на кухне. Поплотнее запахнув на себе джемпер, Грег отправился на кухню.

— Доброе утро, дорогой, — сказал он Майкрофту, который все еще был одет в халат.

— Доброе утро, Грегори, — наклонившись к нему для поцелуя, ответил Майкрофт. — Я не слышал, как ты вчера лег спать.

— Я засиделся допоздна — делал тебе подарок ко Дню Святого Валентина.

С этими словами Грег подтолкнул Майкрофту альбом в атласной, с белой кружевной отделкой серо-коричневой обложке, на которой красовались красные вельветовые сердечки.

— Я решил сделать альбом с нашими прошлыми Днями Святого Валентина, — пояснил Грег.

Майкрофт аккуратно открыл альбом и увидел на первой странице их с Грегом фотографию, которую сделал Джон Уотсон, когда они выходили с Бейкер-стрит на свое первое свидание в День Святого Валентина. Тогда Майкрофт хотел произвести на Грега впечатление роскошным ужином и повел его в дорогой и пафосный ресторан. В то время он еще не знал, что Грег не любил подобные широкие жесты и помпезность и предпочитал ужин в домашней обстановке, в тишине и комфорте. Переворачивая страницу за страницей, Майкрофт разглядывал оставшиеся на память об их прошлых свиданиях корешки билетов и программки спектаклей и мюзиклов, которые они смотрели в «Олд Вике», «Барбикане» и «Лондонском Колизеуме»[1]. В альбоме также нашлось написанное каллиграфическим почерком на толстой картонке меню ужина, который Грег с любовью приготовил Майкрофту. Еще там были фотографии из их романтических путешествий в Париж, Милан и Столгкольм и открытки, которые они покупали и делали друг для друга. Однажды, в самом начале их отношений, Грег, который был более творческой натурой, чем Майкрофт, предложил сделать друг для друга открытки ко Дню Святого Валентина. Каждый нашел цитату, которая описывала их чувства, и украсил открытку сердечками, лентами и сухими цветами. Майкрофт выбрал слова Ингрид Майклсон[2]: «Я люблю тебя больше, чем мог когда-либо обещать, потому что ты принимаешь меня таким, какой я есть». Цитата от Грега была чуть более откровенной: «Тебя должен целовать — и часто — тот, кто умеет целоваться», из «Унесенных ветром». Эта открытка от Грега была наиболее ценным подарком, которые когда-либо дарили Майкрофту.

Майкрофт почувствовал, как ему на глаза навернулись слезы.

— Эй, не надо, — сказал Грег, протягивая ему носовой платок.

— Мы прожили отличную жизнь вместе, согласен?

— Конечно, красавчик, — отозвался Грег, взял Майкрофта за руку и покрыл легкими поцелуями его пальцы, переплетенные со своими. — Что мы добавим в этот альбом памяти в этом году?

Майкрофт взял со стола свой телефон, обнял Грега, и они улыбнулись, глядя в камеру.

* * *

Несколько лет спустя Розамунд Холмс-Уотсон разбирала личные вещи дяди Майкрофта и дяди Грега, которые умерли от естественных причин один за другим. Они выбрали Розамунд в качестве душеприказчика, и, сортируя их вещи, та нашла памятный альбом, обложка которого и украшения на ней выцвели и затерлись, наглядно демонстрируя, как часто альбом открывали. Листая страницы, Розамунд улыбалась, разглядывая совместную историю множества Дней Святого Валентина, которые отмечали двое самых щедрых и заботливых людей, которых она только знала. За несколько страниц до конца альбома Розамунд нашла фотографию любимых дядюшек, сделанную уже под конец их жизней. Оба были морщинистые, седые и в очках. На дяде Греге был мериносовый джемпер, а на дяде Майкрофте — любимый синий халат. Дядя Грег обнимал Майкрофта сзади, положив подбородок ему на плечо, и оба, щека к щеке, с блестящими глазами, широко улыбались в камеру. Это была последняя фотография в альбоме. После нее на страницы было наклеено несколько открыток и записок Майкрофта и Грега друг друга, а после них — ничего.

Глубоко вздохнув и вытерев со щеки слезу, Рози осторожно завернула альбом в пергаментную бумагу и положила в коробку, чтобы отвезти домой. В этот День Святого Валентина она покажет ее детям и расскажет им о том, как сильно любили друг друга два невероятных человека, которых многим очень не хватало.

[1] Театры Лондона.

[2] Американская инди-поп певица и автор песен из Нью-Йорка.


End file.
